Akatsuki Gone Kitten
by shylion
Summary: A group of teens meet the Alatukis in an odd way. The akatsuki are turned into cats and brought to our world. What will happen while they are here? Rated M just in case.
1. Adopt

A soft grunt of surprise came from a short girl as she was knocked to the ground. Her cheeks were red and we knuckles were swollen and red. A man with short brown hair stood above her, holding his hand out and smiling. "Good. But react faster." She nodded and jumped up, licking out fast so her barefoot connected with the much larger mans knee. She jumped to the side as he fell to his knees, swinging one hand to try and catch her arm. She darted around behind him, one hand on his jaw and the other on the back of his head. "Surrender." Her voice was semi deep, her normally green eyes turned dark blue from fighting. The man laughed and nodded as he put his hands up, grabbing her wrist and going to sling her over him to pin her. She realized what he was doing and drove her knee into his spine, landing on all four away from him as he dropped with a loud this and groan. "Okay... That's enough training for right now... Good job Brit.." She chuckled happily and ran over, helping the man up and smiling, "Thanks Dad." She looked at her phone and gasped, jumping up to hug her Dad before running off. She dressed in slightly tight dark blue jeans, grey loose tank top, grey jacket, and grey and purple sneakers. "Hurry up bitch." She rolled her eyes as a guy with green eyes and long, curly red hair came around the corner. Her nose scrunched and she made a gagging noise. "At least I smell good." She grabbed her bag and quickly took her car keys, going out and getting into her PT. She started it up and glared as her brother got into it on the passenger side. "Well?! Let's go!" She grumbled before driving towards their high school.

She was 16 and had to work and drive, while her brother was 18 and had no life. He mooched off his friends and always asked her for money. Being who she was, she had a soft heart even if she hated a person. Though she wouldn't hesitate to punch you if you did something that hurt someone she cared for. She parked far into the schools students parking lot and quickly made her way inside. She had gotten a text early that morning that she needed to meet her friend Alex. She grinned as she saw him, walking up behind him and bumping his shoulder softly to let him know she was there. He turned and looked down at her. He had black short hair with a slightly longer Mohawk that was died neon green, his eyes were ice blue with a reddish circle around his pupils. He wore baggy black pants, a red shirt with a bloody rose on it, and a dark green hoodie. "Hey! So my Mom allowed me to get some pets. I wanted to know if you would like to see em!?" His eyes lit up as soon as she nodded, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. "Alright! After school!~"

- After School -

Brittany leaned on her car as she waited for Alex, she had a girl and guy sitting on top of her car as they waited. The girl looked up and spoke with a thick accent in a foreign language. "Quand il venir?" She had light tanned skin, brown hair that was braided nearly to hang down her left shoulder, and glowing green eyes. "I dunno.. He said he's on his way. The dicks better not touch him.." Brittany's voice came as a growl as she scuffed her foot in the gravel, smiling as Alex came running up panting. "I'm so sorry! Okay! We can go!" He glanced up as he heard two people clear their throats. "Oh! I didn't know you guys were her yet." The other male spoke softly, he had a thick accent like his sister. "Of course.. Couldn't wait to see our little Fox and her friend Bird~" He teased gently as they got into the car, his hair was short and shaggy, it was light brown with blond streaks, his eyes were a caramel color and his skin was slightly darker than his sisters. "Uncle wanted us to enjoy America for a while.." Brittany smiled back at him as she drove to Alex's house. "Alright. We're here welcome Ange and Mathis!" Brittany and Alex yelled in unison as they opened their doors then let Ange and Mathis out.

The twins grinned and hurriedly made it to the front door, hearing small a small meow then other angry meows. "nous pouvons avoir besoin de se dépêcher.." Alex unlocked the door and grunted as a pair of sharp claws dug into his leg. He picked up a small silver kitten with lighter silver stripes, his eyes were a soft pinkish purple. "Hello~" He sang as he walked in with the other three in tow. They sat on the couch and looked at the ten kittens. "Your mother will shit.." Mathis and Brittany both said in unison, their eyes wide as they watched the kittens stare at them. Ange was the first to jump up and grab a kitten, hugging it closely to her chest as she squeaked and purred. "Si mignon et doux!" Her voice was high pitched and Brittany laughed as the kitten in her arms puffed. She looked over the small thing and huffed, it's fur was blond with darker patches on his ears, tails, and paws. It's eyes were an icy greyish blue with darker circles around his eyes like eyeliner. She turned to look at the rest of the mix, each one was fully different in color and size. The silver one was currently being hugged along with the blond kitten. How Ange moved so fast would always be a mystery. "Hmm... Let's see.." She looked at all the odd kittens, picking one up at a time.

The first she picked up was a heavy dark brown tabby kittens, it seemed like a normal tabby except for the green eyes with red instead of white. "Cool.. A male.." She mumbled and gently kissed his nose, the tabby ears layed flat as his eyes narrowed to red and green slits as it seemed to grumble. Brittany handed him off to Mathis, the French boy seemed stunned as he slowly took the large tabby.

The next kitten she picked up was another heavy tom, this one was dark silver blue with tabby marks only below it's eyes and on it's shoulders. His eyes were fully black and all his teeth were like razor. "Aww! Sharky!~" Brittany laughed and hugged the oversized kitten to her rather large chest, smiling when the tom curled up in her lap and purred happily.

She looked to Alex and grinned. "Go. Check two!" Alex grumbled but slowly nodded as he picked up a small red kitten, he had a few black stripes on his body and a tan spot over his heart. His eyes were a bored but curious chocolate brown. "Hey. This ones kinda cute.. And it's a boy.." Alex poked it's nose and whined as the kitten teeth pierced his rough skin on his fingers. "Ass.." He mumbled and sat the kitten down beside Brittany, who happily curled up by her leg with a soft purr.

"Next is.." He hummed as he looked over the kittens and grabbed a black kitten who had red eyes. "Another male!" He yelled and grinned as the kittens ears layed flat and he gave Alex am annoyed look with a low growl. Alex held the cat as he pointed to Ange. "French Girl! You're up!"

With a slow nod, Ange stood and slowly went to the remaining 4 kittens. She gently picked up a black energetic tom who had an orange blob on his face with tabby marks slowly fading towards his left eye. He wiggled around in her hands and purred as he looked to her. A confused look came to his face as she spoke. "Homme doux!"

She layed the kitten in her lap and gently picked up a large black and white cat, he was split down the center with black on one side and white on the other. Tabby marks stretched onto either side on his spine. He had soft gold eyes and a cute green mark on his nose and tail tip. "HOMME DOUX!" Ange seemed to squeak as she hugged the large tom to her small chest, rubbing behind it's ears as he purred.

Mathis slowly walked up and picked a small bluish silver female up, pressing his nose to hers as he grinned. "Female! The only female..?" He looked to Brittany who in turn shrugged at the question. He nodded and held the female as he picked up a ginger tom who had grey spots like piercings along his body. "Cute~"

He giggled and rubbed behind the toms ears looking them other. "Name them?" Alex stepped up and looked over each cat. "Can I name them all?" The other three have a slight nod as their attention was still focused on the kittens. He slowly went down the line and named each one.

"Let's see... The blond one will be... Sunny. The red one shall be Puppet. The blue one shall be Sharky. The black one with red eyes will be Raven. The silver one will be Jackass.." Alex whined as Ange threw a pillow at his face before huffing. "Fiiinneee! His name will be Talon. The heavy brown tabby will be.. Hm.. Oh! His name shall be Stripes." A few meows were heard as 'Stripes' glared at him, his whiskers twitching. "The white and black one will be Skitz!" He slowly looked around and saw the last three cats. "Hmm.. The one with the orange face will be Pumpkin. The only female will be Belle. And the "pierced" one will be.. Well Pierce." All seemed fine with their name except stripes, who still glared at him.

Deidara - Sunny

Sasori - Puppet

Itachi - Raven

Kisame - Sharky

Hidan - Talon

Kakuzu - Stripes

Tobi - Pumpkin

Zetsu - Skitz

Konan - Belle

Pein - Pierce

If any of you are wondering. All these are real people. Ange really can only speak French but she understands English. I help her talk to other people when she is here. Here is what Ange said in order of what she said:

Quand il venir? - When will he get here?

Nous pouvons avoir besoin de se dépêcher.. - We may need to hurry..

Si mignon et doux! - So cute and soft!

Homme doux! - Sweet Male!


	2. Wild

Brittany smiled as she looked to Stripes, gently picking him up and looking to Alex. "Always an ass with names. Poor Stripes doesn't like it." She cooed softly while gently nuzzling the large kittens muzzle.

The silver kitten named Talon made loud mewing noises like he was laughing at the tabby in Brittany's arms.** "Fucking sissy! I like the bitch! Maybe she'll be fucking fun!" **Sunny glared at the silver cat and swiped him across the ears, earning a yelp from the meowing cat.

**"Shut up, un. No one cares!"** He hissed and his fur stood up slightly as he started to knead Ange's arm. He paused when the girl whined softly from the sharp needle like claws digging into her sensitive skin.

Alex got up and huffed as he made his way to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and pulling out 10 small bowls with cats and fish drawn all over them. He say them out and pulled out two larger bowls. "Damn.. Wonder if Mom will yell at me for all the cats." He mused to himself as he filled one bowl with water and the other with milk. He turned to the stove after pulling out chicken, rice, and vegetables.

Mathis got up while holding Belle, gently rubbing between her ears. "Maybe. But I don't think it will matter. Your mother is nice." He gave a reassuring smile to the larger male who was at the stove. He turned and sat at the table as he watched Alex cook all of the food.

Alex have a soft huff, letting his green Mohawk hang over his right eye slightly. He shook his head to fix it the. Out the chicken, rice, and vegetables into the bowls. All of the cats meowed from seeing the food and quickly made it over, the food in the bowls disappearing after a few minutes.

"Damn..." Brittany muttered as a now sleepy looking Pumpkin walked over drowsily, his eyes half closed. "Poor boy.. All sleepy." She gently picked up the small kitten and giggles as it started to chew on her shirt and fall asleep while being cradled like a Baby.

Ange bounced around as she went to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle that said Svedka on it. She poured some into four different glasses then added chocolate syrup and icecream. "Ici nous allons! Nos propres boissons pour obtenir des minous!~" She grinned as she handed the other three a spoon and held up her glass, quickly taking a bite and letting a small moan slip out as she swallowed.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, her rusty bangs hung in her eyes to hide the fox like color. Her canines showed as she took a bite and chirped from the taste. "Wait.. Is this Svedka?!" She earned a nod from the small French girl who grinned after every bite. "Thought it was somethin else." She have a slight shrug and took a few more bites before finishing it. "In gonna give.. Talon a bath for being an ass." She giggled as the silver kitten glared daggers at her, his fur stood up.

Mathis nodded as he finished his icecream and handed Talon to the awaiting girl. She grinned almost evily as she hurried into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. "Okay Talon! Time to be clean!" She slowly filled the tub with warm water and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet above the sink. She picked up the small cat and went to set him in the water but Talon dug his claws into her arms on instinct.

"Why the hell am I doing that?! Fuck!" He yowled loudly as she dropped him into the water, tensing slightly as he turned back to his human form. Brittany stared at him surprised for a second before punching the side of his head. "THE SHIT MAN?! You fucking clawed me!" She glared at him then sighed as she cleaned the cuts. "Stupid fucking..." She muttered to herself then handed him the bottle. "Wash yourself..." She kept her back to him as he washed his hair and body. After he washed his hair and rinsed off the soap he stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping himself in it. "Why aren't you freaking out bitch?" He tensed as she small girl turned and glared at him, punching him again. "To many fanfictions is why... This happens in a shit load of them. Guessing since your Hidan... The rest are the other Akatuski members."

Hidan stared at her stunned for a second but nodded slowly, getting dragged out of the bathroom by Brittany. "Alex!" She yelled and shoved Hidan into the kitchen, causing Ange to scream and the Akatsuki to look surprised. "Naked man! Naked Hidan!" Mathis quickly disappeared then came back with boxers and loose tan pants. "Put these on.." Hidan stared at him for a moment then scoffed. "Fucks up with your voice?" The boy blushed and sighed softly as he looked down. "I'm French.." Brittany took the clothes then shoved them to Hidan who quickly put them on and stared at the other cats. "Put them all in the tub at once!"

All the Akatsuki kittens got terrified looks and quickly dashed into other parts of the house to hide from the psycho teens. The blond cat made a it's way to the bathroom and jumped as a loud crash came from the hall. He yowled then screamed as he landed in the water with a loud splash. "Damn water, un!" He yelled as boxers and jeans smacked him in the face, he quickly put on the black boxers and dark camo cargo pants. Alex peered in quickly then yelled as he looked for the other cats.

"DEIDARA!" Mathis blushed dark as he slammed into a blue shark man, falling ontop of him. "NAKED KISAME!" He screamed and threw boxers and pants at him as the other three each led in a few that were now human.

Konan had on tight blue jeans and a blue bra. Pein had on grey cargo pants, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu had on brown or green cargo pants. Sasori walked in with a towel on and was handed red cargo pants that had tears in them. Mathis and Alex suddenly passed out from the shock setting in.

Brittany have a grunt as she caught them, her eyes narrowed at the Akatuski. "Living room! NOW!"

ici nous allons! nos propres boissons pour obtenir des minous!~ - Here we go! Our drinks for getting kitties!~


	3. Nights

Each member slowly made their way into the living room, sitting on one of the couches or leaning on the wall. A few members twitched from how the girl told them what to do even when she knew who they were. Pein was the first to step up and glared down at the short Irish girl who just glared back at him. "How do you know us?" His voice held no emotion as he asked the question.

"I'll get to that. First. Take a seat." Brittany growled low without meaning to, turning her back to him. He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around and quickly covered his face. "What did you hit me with?!" Pein yelled as he rubbed part of his face that soon turned purple and swelled slightly. Brittany grinned and held up a metal police retractable baton, twirling it slightly in her hand. "Keeps people in place." She sat him on the couch and gave a soft huff, standing in front of them with Ange and Mathis on her left and Alex in her right.

"If I'm right from all the stories. Then you either can't use your chakra. Or can use very little of it. You go first with anything you wish for and we'll go next." Each Akatsuki looked at each other before Pein took a confident step forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "We want to know how you know all this and where we are." Mathis gave a slow nod and bowed to Brittany as he took a step forward to speak. "We know because in this work you are nothing but characters in a Japanese cartoon. Or anime as we call it. You are in America. A state called Georgia. And are currently in my house." He stepped back and bowed again towards the Irish girl who kept the baton in her hand, watching each like a cat watching a mouse. Waiting for one to do something wrong.

Her eyes had gone from a warm friendly look to ice cold with no emotions. Her smile had gone awake to be replaced with a straight look. "Here are the rules. No killing anyone unless you are hidden. Ask if you can kill the person. No blowing anything up. No testing poisons on people. No stealing money. And... Do as we say. You'll be perfectly safe." Hidan scoffed and rolled his eyes as he watched the girl who seemed to be the leader. "Oh? And you can tell us to do all that..? Ha! You're fucking funny!" He stood but grunted as a black streak slammed into his chest to knock him back down.

"This is my dog Svedka. She will attack if she sees you as a threat." A small black and white collie and black lab mix sat in front of her. The dogs stomach was swollen, Konan gave a slightly surprised noise when she realized the dog was pregnant. "She shouldn't be able to move like that..." Konan slowly walked forward and gently started to pet the dogs head, earning a few small nips and licks on her arms.

Alex smiled slightly and relaxed as the rest of the Akatsuki visibly relaxed as well. Ange grabbed Pein's arm and pulled him to the kitchen, sitting him in a kitchen chair and slowly running her hand over the bruise below his right eye and going down to his jaw. She went to say something then realized he wouldn't understand her, instead just holding her hand gently to it and closing her eyes as a faint blue glow came from her hand. Taking the swelling down slowly then pulling away as she nodded in approval. She turned and walked back into the living room, sitting in the floor and hugging a pillow.

- That Night -

A small laugh came from Mathis as he tugged on Hidan's hair, teasing him about not having his pendant. "Bitch don't got a necklace!" Hidan have a low snarl and tried to grab the shaggy brown hair but missing by a few inches as the French boy jerked away and ran out the door. "Bye!"

"FUCKING BITCH!" Hidan yelled and went to chase him to have the door slammed shut, he looked down to see Brittany staring up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Bed!" She laughed and put a collar on his neck with a bell on it. "Guest room!" Hidan scanned the room, trying to take the collar off but being shocked, then noticed he was the only one still awake, he looked to the clock and saw it was 11:26 pm. He grumbled softly as he walked to a room, not caring if it was the right one.

- 7:00 AM -

The door opened slowly to reveal fox like eyes that were narrowed slightly, a Cheshire grin crossing the girls face. She slowly tiptoed into the room and looked to Hidan's sleeping form. Brittany quietly got into the bed and curled up against his side before falling back to sleep slowly.

Sasori was walking down the hall after a small midnight search through the house. He had the urge to sleep but ignored it, forcing himself to stay away. He walked by a room that had the dork open slightly, he peaked in and a small half smirk graced his normally emotionless face. He closed the door and walked back to the spare room he was staying in.

Sun light shone into the room from the open window, the soft spring breeze making Hidan stir. "Mmmnm...?" He grumbled and went to sit up but felt a weight on his chest, looking down, his eyes widened as he saw Brittany curled up and peacefully asleep. Her hair was messy and her shirt was tugged up slightly from sleeping.

She slowly opened ear eyes after being prodded roughly in the side. She grinned slowly and her words were slurred from being sleepy. "Mornin~"

I am very sorry if any of these seem rushed. I'm typing these in my iPhone during class. Thank you to anyone who reads/follows/reviews this story.


End file.
